1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance device and a driver assistance system for assisting a driving operation by a driver of a vehicle. The present invention also relates to a method of controlling a driver assistance device and a computer readable medium that includes instructions including the method of controlling the driver assistance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2009-15110 discloses a driver assistance device that receives traffic signal information including a schedule of lighting colors of a traffic signal from an external device, determines whether a current speed enables a subject vehicle in which the driver assistance device is disposed to cross an intersection on a green light, and outputs a warning when the driver assistance device determines that the current speed does not enable the subject vehicle to cross the intersection.
The above-described driver assistance system outputs the warning only based on whether the current speed enables the subject vehicle to cross an intersection on a green light. Thus, the driver assistance system cannot contribute to improve fuel consumption and to reduce traffic jams.